A Smirk Is Still A Smile
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. a morning meeting. a few witty comments. a stolen kiss. and wise words from our very own. oneshot. R&R. flames accepted. by Lone


**A/N:** **ok everyone! this is my first D/Hr fic. It was inspired when I saw my friend's key chain. Those wise words are now my story title** . .

* * *

A shadow fled towards the Quidditch pitch. It was 6:00 in the morning, a perfect time for privacy. The cloaked form disappeared into a red and gold tower and moments later resurfaced at the top. The sky was a rather bleak tint of navy blue and purple, polka dotted with gray puffs. Here it meant only one thing: rain. A whole day of it, maybe even two. A sigh escaped from beneath the folds of the hood. 

"Finally," A feminine voice spoke, gently pulling her covers off.

She stepped towards the edge to scan the foggy mists of Hogwarts ground. Almond eyes squinted through the early morning dampness of the sky to come across a tiny sphere. Her ears detected the patter of wings fluttering like mad and making a high pitched hum.

Could it be?

The object loomed nearer until it was pattering right in front of her. She reached out her hand and plucked it out of the air as if it were a flower.

A silver snitch.

'_I thought snitches were made of gold.'_ she thought.

The wings flapped harder but soon gave up by hanging limp. The girl released her grip to read an engraving between the wings. She read it over and over, eight times maybe?

_D.M._

The letters were cleverly and beautifully carved in that she just sat down, pondering over it. She was preoccupied so that she never heard a series of soft thumps.

"Give me my snitch Gryffin_dork_." These words were harsh as ice, as was the individual to whom they belonged. "Give it to me, _NOW_."

"Well, well _Malfoy_. What in the name of Merlin are you doing on Gryffin_dor_ turf? It's a shame really. You should be embarrassed." The girl spat back.

"I came to get my snitch _Granger_. And I'm not the only one up at early hours. Trying to catch a morning drizzle? Even with this weather all the rain and wind couldn't wash your filthy _mudblood_ heritage off!" Malfoy taunted. He gave a satisfied smirk when Hermione scowled.

"Why did you come out then? With the incoming storm you'll be covered in mud. Who then would be the filthy one? Go away." Hermione had wits and she could always rely on them for a situation like this.

Draco stepped closer to the girl with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "You don't know who you're messing with Granger. A lion may be dangerous, but a serpent is deadly. There's a fine line between the words."

Hermione stared challengingly into his eyes. They had been having multiple meetings such as this for two weeks now. Each time they argued. Each time it turned out okay. And they enjoyed it. Maybe that's why either student kept running into the other at random places.

Malfoy's eyes flickered and barely softened. Hermione saw it though, and as soon as she had her eyes repeated his actions.

Hermione seated herself on a nearby bench, followed by Malfoy. The two talked about their houses, occasionally throwing an insult here and there. Malfoy's silver snitch had escaped and now zoomed above their heads.

Lion and Serpent soon reached the end of their conversation at the bottom of the tower. Hermione offered a half-smile, earning a wide smirk. "Well you're smiling more. A good change from your wrinkly scowls."

"What do you expect me to do?" A playful gleam shone in her eyes. This puzzled the Slytherin as, even though they socialized more frequently, she barely ever showed this side of her personality.

"I don't know. For once I am speechless."

"No you weren't. You were blabbering just now." This time it was her turn to wear the full infamous smirk.

"How about a real smile? It couldn't hurt to be a little civil." Malfoy thought.

Just then, Hermione did something unintentional. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Not stopping there, Hermione planted a quick kiss on his lips. It was their first kiss, and neither had expected it. Still it was nice seeing as his arms now rested upon her waist.

"Ah but I already have smiled." She answered.

"Oh really? How?" Malfoy teased. Even when he didn't know the answer after all.

Hermione whispered something in his ear then broke away and ran back inside the castle. Malfoy just stood there, still savoring the feel of her breath on his skin. It was then that thunder clapped and a steady rain poured down. The soaked boy drifted to the grand doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

One thing ran through his mind. Six words repeated over and over again in Hermione's voice.

_A smirk is still a smile.

* * *

_

**A/N: ok folks! you all know what to do! please review! flames are accepted but constructive criticism is recommended. and of course if you have something good to say, please say it! thank you all! ♥ Lone  
**


End file.
